


The Sweet Smell of Sex

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney sniffs out something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Smell of Sex

"Hi," Rodney says, nuzzling the nape of John's neck.

John sighs contentedly and leans against Rodney's chest. "I was about to go and shower."

Rodney licks beneath the collar of John's t-shirt. "No."

"No?"

"Later." Rodney turns John around and kisses him. His mouth is lush and wet and salty from John's skin.

"Mmmph," John says, because Rodney's hands are under his shirt, caressing his back, pulling him close. It's been a long day and showering seems like the polite thing to do but then again, Rodney and polite don't always go together. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Rodney mouths John's neck. "You're just going to need another when we're done, anyway," he promises as he nips John's shoulder.

John shivers with pleasure. "Okay-doky."

He unfastens his pants and Rodney eagerly helps remove them, along with his boxers, pulling them off completely. In seconds John is naked, cock stiff and jutting as he backs away from Rodney and toward the bed. He's fascinated by the way Rodney follows, eyes fixed on him, intent and hungry, arms outreached.

John loves Rodney's single-mindedness.

Stretching out on the bed, John pulls Rodney down onto him, welcoming his weight, his warmth, his hungry mouth and eager hands. He pushes up, grabs at Rodney's hips and rubs his cock on Rodney's stomach but Rodney's still fully clothed--it's wrong, all wrong yet he can only get Rodney's shirt off before Rodney slithers down his chest, nosing his skin and breathing deep.

"Oh," Rodney says in surprise.

"What?" Rodney is rubbing his nose over John's pecs and kind of tickles.

Rodney pushes John's elbow up, lifting his arm to then rubs a cheek against John's armpit. John isn't sure whether it's weirdly erotic or just weird.

"Hmmm." Rodney's voice is thoughtful now.

John digs his heels in and lifts his hips. "Come on."

But Rodney only sniffs, then nuzzles some more.

"That's really--" He gives John a curious look. "Huh."

And then he's gone, scooting down between John's legs. John spreads them eagerly, anticipating Rodney's mouth, his relentless filthy dirty mouth but no, Rodney's burying his nose in the crease of his thigh, sniffing loudly.

"Damn it, Rodney--" John wriggles, trying to make a point--horny here, ready to go-- but Rodney noses further down and licks John's balls.

It's a start, at least. John groans and grips the sheet, then groans again as Rodney's nose presses into the stretch of skin behind his balls. He can feel puffs of breath as Rodney sniffs.

It's officially weird now.

The sniffing becomes kissing which segues into licking and then Rodney rubs his fingers against John's skin, sliding them up the crease of his thigh and around the base of his cock and John surges up, finally, finally Rodney is getting on track, he'll settle for hands, yes, the hands are just fine he just wants to come, damn it.

Then it stops.

"Fuck," John growls. His cock literally aches.

Rodney sits up on his knees and frantically unfastens his pants. "Could you please," he says, wild-eyed. "I need--you're just so--"

He climbs over John's leg, shuffles up the bed and pulls his cock out. It's red and hard and leaking at the tip and Rodney is panting at John, pleading wordlessly. Unable to resist Rodney like this--hell, he's never able to resist Rodney--John pushes up on an elbow, reaching for him, letting Rodney's cock slide over his lips, hot and slick and silky smooth in his mouth. He grabs Rodney's hip and sucks hard, lets Rodney fuck his mouth, lets him push against the back of his throat before pulling back and running his tongue over the head to taste Rodney's desperation. Glancing up he sees Rodney with his hand over his face, sniffing his fingers--the fingers that rubbed wetly against John's skin and fuck, that's hot.

John pulls away from Rodney's cock, letting it slides from his mouth with a wet pop. Rodney whimpers, panicked as John sits up. "What? What?"

"Like this," John growls. He pushes Rodney flat on the bed, twists around and straddles Rodney's face. When he hears Rodney's faint 'oh god', he knows he's on the right track.

He crouches until his balls brush against Rodney's chin. Rodney grabs his hips, pulling him further, pressing his face into John's skin and moans, fingers digging in.

John sucks Rodney's cock into his mouth and Rodney bucks wildly, groaning as he comes, shooting directly down John's throat. His hot breath gusts against John's skin, tickling, it feels strange and good and kind of kinky and John likes it. He sucks and sucks until he can't stand it anymore, he needs it bad. He pulls free from Rodney's grabby hands, twists around to sit on the bed only his ass hits Rodney's shoulder, Rodney's still hanging on, moving with him and fisting his cock.

John is off-balance when he comes, half-draped over Rodney and it's a mess, semen everywhere but oh, so good, so fucking good.

When he finally crawls up to collapse beside Rodney, Rodney wraps his arms around John and hugs him close. His face reeks of sweat and come but John kisses him anyway. "You're so weird," John whispers, but he's grinning and so is Rodney, red-cheeked and goofy.

"Can't help it," Rodney says. "You do things to me."

"I didn't do a thing," John protests.

"I know," Rodney agrees nonsensically. "But you do everything."

John laughs. Rodney at his post-coital finest. "Shower?" he asks.

"Soon." Rodney yawns against John's shoulder.

John runs a hand down Rodney's back. "Right." He kisses the top of Rodney's head and grins when Rodney starts to snore. "You smell good too," he whispers.


End file.
